Tatsuha's bad birthday?
by Ayumu smile
Summary: It's Tatsuha's birthday so he was expecting it to be a great day but falling twice?, traffic jam? His day seems to be a bad day... what wil happen in the end? Read to know! OOC, TatsRyu, bad grammar and yaoi! Read and review!


Disclaimer: I don't own Gravitation! Nor do I own the band mention here except for the building called the GriD!

Uesugi Tatsuha sighed as the cab driver turn around and told him the obvious.

"I'm sorry sir, but we won't be able to move for a half an hour or more due to the traffic jam!" He stated in a work tone so as to please the customer that much was obvious. Tatsuha rolled his eyes and bit his lower calculating in his mind if he would make it to the concert in time or not. He sighed figuring that if he wait till the cab could move again, the concert will be over, so he just brushed his hair backward with his hand and tap the driver shoulder.

"How much do I have to pay if I get off here?" Tatsuha asked in a fast pace. He doesn't have time to waste. The cab driver blinked and looked at him in confusion.

"It would be $23 but are you sure you want to get off here sir?" he asked looking through his window at the heavy downpour. Tatsuha just smiled and nodded fishing his bag for the money and giving it to the cab driver before running out of the car in full speed towards the destination of the concert building. He had expected things to go this way since this morning. He just has to have bad luck during his birthday of all day!

This morning

An alarm clock goes off causing a figure in abed to jumped and fell out of the bed with a loud thud sound. The figure twitch and the sat up causing the blanket that cover him to slip downwards revealing a black haired boy with black misty eyes. The boy rubbed his eyes and yawned slamming his hand on the alarm clock so it would stop ringing. He sighed and climbed on the bed but his eyes caught something on the calendar. It was a date that has been circled indicating an important day. He narrowed his eyes and walked to the calendar squinting at the number realizing it was today's date then he looked at the event that's been written next to the date. 'My...bir..th..day… My birthday. So today's my birthday!' it took exactly 3 seconds before what he thought was processed in his brain. "Today's my birthday! Yay! This is gonna be the best birthday ever! I need to demand gift from my dear brother and sister and their respective husbands and … Will Ryuichi give me a present too?" His voice was whispered at the last part. Tatsuha's face was a picture of bliss and he quickly took a shower but when he was about to get out he slipped and hit his face on the shower tile causing his face to become reddish and him to faint.

Tatsuha awoke to the sound of a women's voice screaming. he opened his eyes and looked at the television knowing that's where the voice come from cause he live in the house alone at the moment cause his lover is busy at work.

"Today Nittle Grasper, bad Luck, UVERworld, BACK-ON, Takacha, Home made Kazoku and other famous bands in Japan are going to perform here live in the GriD! So come and buy your ticket before it is sold and watch these awesome bands sing their song for you!" The women in the screen yelled and smiled showing the place and picture of the band. Tatsuha stood up at the mention that both Nittle Grasper and Bad luck are going to be there. Ryuichi is gonna perform on a concert on my BIRTHDAY! With that thought he quickly wear a white T-Shirt and black jacket followed by tight jeans that showed the curves of his long legs and dashed downstairs but somehow there's a banana peel at the middle of the stairs causing him to trips and again fall flat on his face. His nose started to bleed so he quickly stuffed them with tissue. After that he runs outside not caring to eat breakfast. He was waiting for a cab to stop and he's been waving his hands for forty-five minutes already when it started to rain. He cursed at his bad luck and that's when a cabs top in front of him. He smiled and rushed inside.

"Could you take me to the GriD please?" Tatsuha said in a loud voice. The cab driver laughed.

"Going to watch the concert are you young man?" Tatsuha nodded and panted. The cab driver smiled and looked at Tatsuha appearance, you don't seem to be having a good day sir," The cab driver stated while he drive watching Tatsuha through the mirror.

Tatsuha blinked. "What make you said that?" he asked.

"It's written all over your face!" The driver exclaimed. Tatsuha sighed and nodded, he look at his face in the mirror and blushed. he quickly took out the tissue from his nose and rubbed his face and hair trying to straightened them so they would look presentable, The driver was right, it was written all over his face. So far his birthday doesn't turn out good at all…

And again something happens. The car stopped because the traffics jammed. Tatsuha groaned in frustration.

Present time…

Tatsuha had been running for a good thirty minutes, his legs was hurting from the running and he was slowly fading in and out of consciousness. His breath was ragged and he was sure that he would have a fever by now. Finally, he reached the GriD! He sighed and in relief and happiness. He quickly walked o the ticket booth.

"One ticket pleased!" He gasped out. The man standing behind the counter looked at him sternly and told him in a harsh voice that tickets sold out before slamming the metal cover down. Tsuna was shocked and rooted to the spot before he moaned in agony. "NOOO!" he slumped to a seat position and suddenly he could hear a singing voice.

"The concerts started…" he whispered to himself, his eyes glazed over and his face flushed but he was sweating though it wasn't noticeable due to the rain that is still pelting down on him harshly. He forced himself to stand up with great difficulty then he limped toward the building. When he was finally at a secluded place hidden in the corner where the music is louder than the screaming voice, he slumped down and leaned against the wall. He was about to pass out but he forced himself to stay awake and it was worth it because the next thing he knew, is lover voice was singing a song that somehow lulled him to sleep. He smiled, 'Ryuichi's voice is beautiful as always.

After the concerts finish, the fans started to leave the auditorium, gossiping about the song and gushing about how cute the artist were. One of said artist with brown hair and blue eyes was panting and wiping sweat of his face and neck. He looked at his companion and smiled.

"That was a great concert! Don't you guys think so?" he exclaimed in a childish manner. The rest of his band just smiled at him and nodded. The singer smiled and searched his bags for his phone wondering if his Tatsuha had sent him a message about the concert, he new his lover won't miss his concert and said lover always message him after every concert because he wasn't allowed inside the dressing room unless he had a pass. The latest one Ryuichi give, Tatsuha had lost it a few days ago. He flipped his phone opened and blinked when he saw a reminder.

"Tatsuha's birthday!" Was written clearly across the hand phone. Ryuichi started crying and running around. He had forgotten his lover's Birthday! He needs to buy him a present!But What?

"RYU-CHAN! CALM DOWN!" Yelled Noriko, his band mate and best friend. Ryuichi stopped running and looked at his friend with tear filed eyes. "What's wrong?" Noriko asked.

"I forgot about Tatsuha's birthday!" Ryuichi started bawling. Noriko sighed and looked at the clock.

"Ryuichi it's still 7 so you could still buy him a present now and give it to him!" Advised Noriko. Ryuichi stopped and smiled before pouncing on Noriko.

"Thank-you! Thank-you! Thank-you! Thank-you!" he chanted to her before running out of the room. He was about to run to his car when he heard the worker there worrying about something. He walked to the workers and asked them what's wrong; the worker was smiling and complementing him so he asked again what's wrong. The worker stopped smiling and pointed to a figure leaning on the wall.

"We saw that boy and wondered what to do with him?" one of the worker stated. Ryuichi followed the direction of his fingers and gasped. He could feel his heart dropped and dread filing his being. He quickly rushed towards the figure side and screamed a name.

"TATSUHA-KUN!" He dropped to one knee on the ground and studied the figure now known as Tatsuha. Ryuichi was frantic, Tatsuha's body was hot and his face was red. He quickly dialed a number and waited for K to answer, when he did, he quickly rushed to tell K about Tatsuha.

"K! Tatsuha- fever- fainted-"He was crying and gasping unable to form the write sentence to say. He heard K asking him where he is in a worried voice. "Next- to (Gasp) Auditorium (Hic) (Sob)" A few minutes late K was by his side feeling Tatsuha forehead and carrying him to ryuichi's car. They quickly went to a hospital and along the way Ryuichi kept hugging Tatsuha hoping to warm his lover up cause Tatsuha was shivering.

When Tatsuha woke up, he found himself laying in an unfamiliar white room. He blinked and turned his head to the side and saw a beautiful face sleeping on a chair next to him, his lover's face. His eyes quickly widen when he remember a he sit up quickly which proved to be wrong choice when pain shot up his head causing him to quickly fell back to the bad. He groaned at the pain causing the person sitting next to him to wake up.

"Tatsuha-kun, are you okay?" Ryuichi asked worriedly, Tatsuha looked at his lover face again and nodded. This time he noticed that Ryuichi has dried up tears streak on his face and his eyes widen and worried. He lifted his hand and put them on Ryuichi's cheek.

"What's wrong Ryu-chan? Why are you crying?" Tatsuha asked in a hoarse voice.

Ryuichi eyes welled up again with tears and he quickly hugged Tatsuha. "It's because of you Idiot! Why are you so stupid as to leaning on open space when it is raining heavily!" Ryuichi yelled, he kept on sobbing and Tatsuha could feel his shoulder becoming wet with Ryuichi's tears. Tatsuha become sad at the thought that he had caused his beloved Ryuichi to cry. He coughed a bit and hugs Ryuichi back.

"I'm sorry…" He croaked out. Ryuichi just snuggled at Tatsuha more. A couple minutes later. Ryuichi was lying next to Tatsuha, his arms wrapped protectively around him and heir legs tangled together.

"Tatsuha-kun… tomorrow let's go on a date, let's celebrate your birthday tomorrow! Just the two of us… together…birth..day…" His voice trailed off as he feels asleep. Tatsuha couldn't help the smile that spread on his face and the happiness he felt expanding in his chest. He hugged Ryuichi closer putting his nose on Ryuichi's hair.

"That would be great Ryu-chan." he smiled, today is a great birthday, he thought to himself as he drifted of to sleep dreaming about the date they would have the next day.

A/N: And that's finish! Yay, I managed to finish this, sorry if its rush I want this story to be done by the time of Tatsuha's birthday. Sorry for the grammar mistake I made. Hope you like it and HAPPY BIRTHDAY TATSUHA! Read and Review!


End file.
